Medical devices, such as endovascular or intravascular devices, have been used for many years for purposes such as performing various medical procedures. A medical device such as an intravascular device may be introduced into a patient's anatomy or vasculature at a relatively accessible location, and guided through the patient's anatomy to the desired location. X-ray fluoroscopy has been used to observe the tip of the medical device and the device has been rotated at bifurcations in the anatomy or vasculature before being pushed further to guide the device to the desired target location. Medical devices of this type may be solid, for example, a guidewire, or may be hollow and tubular, for example, a catheter. Guidewires may be used to guide one or more tubular intravascular devices to a particular location, and catheters may be used, for instance, to deliver fluids, extract fluids, or deliver various objects, agents, or devices to the particular location.
In many applications it is desirable that a medical device or intravascular device bend easily in order to allow it to make the various bends and turns that are necessary to navigate through the anatomy or vasculature, and in some cases also to minimize trauma to the anatomy or vasculature. However, in many applications it is also desirable that the medical device is stiff enough to not prolapse, for example, when navigating through relatively large vasculature. It may also be desirable that such medical devices be relatively stiff in torsion in order to allow precise control of rotation in order to guide the device through bifurcations in vasculature or around obstacles. Another desirable feature of many embodiments is that they minimize friction with the anatomy to facilitate their insertion, removal, or both. It may also be desirable for these medical devices to have adequate radiopacity, particularly at the distal end, to make them observable under X-ray fluoroscopy for purposes of navigation.
In addition, it is desirable that medical devices, such as guidewires, are strong and durable enough to assure their complete removal from the patient. Thus, it is desirable that such devices have adequate tensile strength and resist fatigue during use. Further, where expensive materials such as nitinol are used, or expensive fabrication techniques such as forming many slots, it is desirable that the quantity of these materials or techniques be limited to locations where they are actually needed in order to make the devices as inexpensive to manufacture as possible. Other features and benefits are also desirable, at least some of which are described herein or are apparent from this document.